Shicmuon
Shicmuon (시크무온, Sikeumuon), who's propper name is Yujerian Pel Kansiol, was the former crown prince of the empire and keeper of the Mark of Contract. He is the son of Lanoste and Eperia Lohell Kansiol. As a child he left the court and is now a magician of the Magican's Association. During the story he often came into conflict with Rood Chrishi. Childhood Shicmuon was born as the son of the empires unofficial princess Eperia Lohell Kansiol and archduke Lanoste under the name Yujerian Pel Kansiol. Because his mother's existence was unofficial, Yujerian's existence was only known to the tower, Lanoste and the emperor. The master of the fourth tower Essiahel wanted to use him to save the dying Kansiol bloodline. So she planned to transfer the mark fathers of Yujerian's father and the mark of the contract to the baby. Essiahel also planned to make Yujerian the new crown prince of the empire. Black Haze: Chapter 218 The ritual succeeded, both marks were transferred to Yujerian. But during the incident his mother was killed and his father disappeared without a trace. Only Yujerian and Essiahel were left. The very moment she took the baby, Yujerian's magic awakened for the first time and killed Essiahel in the process. Yujerian, now alone, was teleport ed away by a yellow-orange magic. Afterwards the emperor was forced by Meredith to acknowledge Eperia's and her son's existence to the empire and declared Yujerian to be the crown prince.Black Haze: Chapter 225 Several years later Yujerian and Briel were drinking tea, as Yumehen joined them, telling that their little sister was born. While the brothers were teasing each other, Yujerian noticed that the mark of contract on his hand had disappeared. At this moment Lanoste appeared and asked him whether he wanted to a royal or not. Yujerian said that he don't want to be a royal and Lanoste asked him to come with him, leaving the court. Yujerian grabbed Lanoste's hand and declared that his name would be Shicmuon. Black Haze: Chapter 226 Shicmuon is usually a quiet individual but can become abrasive and ruthless when it comes to fighting, especially when it involves the Black Magician. He is quite popular with the ladies at Helios but he doesn't seem to care much for this. When he was first introduced in Chapter 3, he was seen obsessing over something. His obsession is revealed to be the Magician and claims to have gone to every mission where he might have appeared.Black Haze: Chapter 6 Black Haze: Chapter 60 Lanoste He is Shic's father. Shicmuon doesn't seem to be completely loyal to him but follows his orders when needed. Shic is also wearing his fathers Mark of the Magician. Van Shicmuon never seems to listen to him which causes the latter to become angry at him. Rood Chrishi Rood and Shic had several encounters during the story. They first met at an expedition, where Shic got interested in Rood. Since that time he tries to fight Rood nearly every time they met. While an investigation in Helios, Shicmuon has set his sight on Rood and this causes him to wiggle his way into attending the same class as him. Soon, Shicmuon finds out Rood's identity as the Black Magician. While their first meetings were adversarial, they became a more little bit more friendly over time. Yumehen Kansiol Yumehen is Shicmuon's cousin. They both grew up together at the court. Shicmuon left the court at a young age, but he still has some kind of relationship with his cousin, because Yumehen agreed to help him to enter the tower secretly. According to the crowd at the auction, he is on a league of his own and cannot be defeated even when outnumbered.Black Haze: Chapter 4 *(To Blow) So… Show me again. That day, the look that gave me the shudders! ...Before I kill you.Black Haze: Chapter 6 *(To himself)...All these people Black Magician, Black Magician.Black Haze: Chapter 57 Category:Males Category:Magicians Category:Magician's Association Category:Helios Category:Students Category:Hereis